differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Iroquoia-Haudenosaunee (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 It was long inhabited by Native American tribes. It was set up as a neutral Anglo-American protected buffer state after the Anglo-American War of 1812. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) They stayed neutral in the war. The UK transfered it's powers to Canada. The inter-war years The Great Depression (1929-1940) Proabition ran from 1918 to 1938. The economy declined sharply for 12 years and was only brought back in order with the help of a US$1.25m American and New Englander joint stimulus packet. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) They stayed neutral in the war. Cold War They stayed neutral in the war. 1990s There was a major drive on glass, battery and paper recycling in the early 1990s. A small Danish paper recycling plant was built in Brant during 1998. The glass, batteries and a lot of the paper are recycled in a Pitsburg plant. Life today European-Americans always hated the other ethnic groups and he racial killings and child rapes became so bad after 2010 that Canada and Quebec canceled joint rule with the USA, with Canada taking over the region in 2012. All became peaceful by 2015 after 37 European-Americans were arrested and thrown into a Canadian jail for life without the possibility of parole. Economy It is based on 6 things- Casinos, brush and broom making, folk arts, car radios, charging ships accessing rights to Lake Ontario and tourism. There is also some Dairy, poultry and pig farming; fishing, local golf courses, provincial parks and wineries provide some ecanomic activity to. Lakes The Bay of Quinte , as it is known locally, provides some of the best trophy Walleye angling in North America as well as most sport fish common to the great lakes. Zebra mussels as well as the other invasive species found in the great lakes are present. The bay is also subject to algae blooms in late summer which are a naturally occurring phenomenon and do not indicate pollution other than from agricultural runoff. All farm runoff hazards are heavly restricted by Iroquoi laws. The name "Quinte" is derived from "Kenté", which was the name of an early French Catholic mission located on the north shore of what is now Prince Edward County. Lake Ontario is one of the five Great Lakes of North America. In the Huron language, the name Ontarí'io means "Lake of Shining Waters". Its primary inlet is the Niagara River from Lake Erie. TV and radio Radio *''Community radio.'' #A 4 part community-owned radio station network operates in 4 places on a frequency of 105.9 FM, 103.7 FM, 92.3 FM and 89.5FM (depending on location). *''The state broadcaster runs 4 stations.'' #FM 76.1, Cultural programming (mostly in local Native American languages). #FM 87.7, Full service. #SW1.7Mhz, Talk based overseas broadcasts up to 100 miles into Canada, Quebec, New England and the USA (10.00 am to 20.00pm UTC) #LW17.2 kHz, Talk based overseas broadcasts up to 100 miles into Canada, Quebec, New England and the USA (10.00 am to 20.00pm UTC) *''The commercial broadcaster runs 13 stations.'' #AM 800, Full service. #AM 1380 - CKPC (AM), country music. #FM 89.9 Country music. #FM 91.3, Campus radio at Loyalist College. #FM 92.1 - CKPC-FM, adult contemporary. #FM 93.9 - CFWC-FM, religious. #FM 94.3, Talk radio. #FM 95.5, Adult hits. #FM 98.9 Soft Rock. #FM 97.1, Hot adult contemporary. #FM 100.1, Country music. #FM 102.3, Christian radio. #FM 107.1, Classic rock. The Voice of the Grand FM The Voice of the Grand is the leading radio station. It is a community radio station and operates on 100.3 MHz (FM). CKRZ-FM is a radio station in Ohsweken, Ontario. Owned by the Southern Onkwehon:we Nishinabec Indigenous Communications Society (SONICS), the station airs a community radio format for the region's Six Nations and Mississauga First Nations. History The station started broadcasting in 1987. Its frequency is 100.3 FM and is available on Rogers cable, digital channel 951 in Brantford, Kitchener, Woodstock and London. CKRZ's broadcasts are multilingual, broadcasting in Cayuga, Mohawk, and other languages. On Sundays, CKRZ-FM still hosts a radio bingo with jackpots of up to $16,000. Financial crisis On January 29, 2009, the station announced that due to a rising debt load of more than $100,000 and reduced advertising revenue, it would leave the air on February 1, 2009.2 At an emergency meeting of SONICS' board and membership, the members subsequently voted to continue the station, as they considered it an asset to the community. Walt Juchniewicz, a broadcast engineer from Hamilton who had worked with the station in the past, offered to donate services and equipment to help upgrade the station's studios. Juchniewicz called Six Nations one of the nicest communities he had ever worked in, adding that "there are a lot of good people at that station and it's got a better chance of recovering than some of the bigger broadcasters that are in trouble now, too." The station resumed broadcasting on February 12. It was temporarily reduced to automated programming, with a single live personality to read news reports and community announcements, in order to give SONICS time to eliminate the station's accumulated debt. Stats #Name- The Voice of the Grand. #Owner- SONICS. #Frequency- 100.3 MHz (FM). #Format- community radio. #Broadcast range- Six Nations/Brant, Midwestern Ontario. TV *A state run channel operates on Slot 26 (UHF) between 10.00 am and 18.00pm UTC. *A television service comes from Canada's Rogers TV (cable 20), and serves the major settlements' but to the rural locations. Organisations #NAFTA (A better world TL) #1978 Great Lakes Conference (A better world TL) #1981 Treaty of Detroit (A better world TL) Category:Iroquois Category:A better world (TL) Category:United States Category:United States of America Category:America Category:USA